Mistaken
by Oh Moneypenny
Summary: Harvey and Mike have a blazing row late one night in Harvey's office resulting in Mike storming out. Did Mike make a huge mistake in ever trusting in Harvey? Or believing in him at all, for that matter. It's going to take a lot to take back the words thrown about in that argument though, that's for sure. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**This is for BlackWolf202. The prompt supplied was one word: Mistaken. I hope you like it, honey. :)**

So, Harvey and Mike have a blazing row, causing Mike to wonder if he was mistaken about the job, about Harvey. He walks out. Will things ever be right again? This will be more than one chapter, I just haven't decided how many yet.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits. **

**Mistaken**

It was nearing midnight on a Thursday evening. Everyone had gone home apart from a senior partner and his associate. The lights were low except from in Harvey Specter's office. The glass walls allowed a glow to illuminate the corridor. The entire building was quiet save for in that very same room. Voices were raised. Eyes were narrowed. Collars were undone and ties were cast on the desk and sofa. Composure was breaking. Patience was fading.

It was late and both of them just wanted to go home. The kid couldn't get his head around the fact that he didn't own the company and couldn't change everything in a heartbeat just because he felt sorry for someone. That wasn't how things worked. Mike had to accept that if a client couldn't pay, then they wouldn't get the best. Harvey and his services were not cheap, and he certainly wasn't going to deal them out for free.

Harvey said this a million times to Mike. He even came close to shouting it once. He couldn't just cover the costs whenever he wanted to. He couldn't just let costs slide. And _yes_, it did matter contrary to many others' beliefs. When he did shout, Mike's eyes had widened in surprise but then he had simply crumpled in a mixture of exhaustion and exasperation.

"Harvey, don't you get it?" Mike said as he put his face into his hands. Tiredness and pain creased his voice. It was quiet but more powerful than Harvey's shout had ever been.

"I get that you made _another_ mistake by telling the client _we'd_ cover the cost." Harvey growled as he rolled up his sleeves. This was going to be a long argument.

"So, what? You're just going to throw all of _this_," Mike waved a hand at the desk where stacks of sorted files stood, "in the trash? All of our work: preparations for court, briefs, files, and items of legislation _you_ insisted we fight for!" Mike listed these things off on his fingers as he glared at Harvey.

"Well, yeah," Harvey said, "we've done all this for nothing, why the hell should I go to court? Why should I put my ass on the line _again_ because of your fucking say so?"

"Because it's the right thing to do..." Mike let out a long sigh. "You know Harvey, I know you're an asshole but at least I thought you had some morals." Mike's voice softened again as he looked at Harvey with something in his eyes. Disappointment. Harvey's insides ached when he realised he had let the kid down but he couldn't just drop his point. Not now. Not after all this.

"Don't you dare say that. I _have_ morals. And just because our client has suddenly, mysteriously, went bankrupt doesn't mean I should alter them for anyone. Not the client. Not you."

"If you had morals, you would fight for what's right." Mike spoke simply, keeping his voice level although anger was bubbling just below the surface of his expression.

"Because that's what I'm paid to do, save the fucking world." Harvey snorted sarcastically, his tone so patronising that Mike snapped.

"I know you can't save the world, Harvey, you're not _that_ amazing, contrary to what you think of yourself." Mike dragged his hands over his face again. "I can't believe I ever thought you'd do what was right here. It would mean putting yourself second. It would mean possibly compromising your reputation you seem to care so much about. You _care_ more about that fucking reputation than anything else... god, that's just low." Mike spat out the words as if they tasted horrible in his mouth. He looked Harvey in the eye. "You let me down, Harvey. I believed you were better. Looks like I was mistaken, huh?" Mike said as he grabbed his bag and jacket and left the office, leaving his papers and highlighters strewn across the table and Harvey looking shocked at the fact Mike had just walked out.

* * *

Mike didn't turn up the next day. His cubicle lay empty. He didn't answer his phone. Hell, he didn't even answer his door when Harvey was slamming on it with his fist continuously for nearly fifteen minutes. A bruise blossomed along his hand but he didn't care. He had to know Mike hadn't meant what he had said.

Harvey had leaned his forehead against Mike's firmly shut door. He had whispered an apology, not caring whether Mike could hear him or not. He turned and left without looking back, but he was in no way giving up.

Donna tried. She phoned, texted, e-mailed and all to no avail. Mike was done. He'd stopped caring, had gave up on them. Harvey and Donna exchanged a look. Both of them felt quite alone without the warm presence of Mike flitting in and out of their lives on a daily basis.

* * *

Mike sat down across from his grandmother, checking his phone quickly. Thirteen missed calls from Harvey, six from Donna. One from Harvey's home number. He didn't bother to count the number of texts.

He swallowed thickly and stuffed his phone into his pocket, ignoring his grandmother's poignant stare for the moment. He registered his phone vibrating in his pocket against his leg. The dull sound made his grandmother lower her eyes to the source.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Mike's grandmother asked.

"No. It's just… it's no-one." He shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the image of Harvey looking a little lost as he stormed out the door.

"Didn't know Harvey had changed his name." She sighed as Mike buried his face in his hands and watched through slightly split fingers as she set up the chess board. They had long since moved on from checkers and onto chess. Mike sighed and hauled himself into the game. He started planning his strategy immediately. He tuned out from the world and focused on the game and his grandmother.

"And I take your knight," Mike said with a smile as he removed the white knight from the board.

"And now, I take your queen." Grammy smiled as she flicked the piece off the board to make way for her charging castle.

"Harsh," Mike muttered and he tried to hold back a laugh as the old woman narrowed her eyes at him. He glanced down at the game, trying to find a way to the white king that stood guarded solidly.

He had just placed the tip of a finger on a pawn when a nurse came to stand beside his chair. "Mr Ross? There's a Mr Specter at reception demanding to see you. He won't leave."

He opened his mouth to reply but glanced at the woman across from him. She nodded but didn't say anything. Her look said enough. It said '_make things right._'

* * *

**And I'll just leave that hanging there for tonight. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Mistaken - ****Chapter 2**

Mike followed the nurse down the corridor. He didn't know what to feel. He didn't know what he was going to say. He didn't know how to stand or address Harvey. He could barely look him in the eye.

Harvey looked terrible. His eyes were shadowed, his hair a little out of place. His tie was tucked in his pocket and his collar was unbuttoned. His fingers were tapping impatiently on the reception desk in front of him as he waited. It was a rare sign of impatience. He glanced up and saw Mike approaching and immediately took a step forward and opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

Mike decided to speak instead. "What are you doing here?" His tone was flat, his hands in his pockets. He bit his lip.

"I want to, _need to_, apologise."

"Yeah, I got your texts." Mike said, a little bitterly.

"What I said in the texts isn't half of it." Harvey paused, aware of the nurses resolutely trying not to listen in and carry on with their work. "Excuse me, is there any chance we could have some privacy?"

"Certainly, sir," a nurse said quietly and led them to a small room that looked like it was used for administration work. Mike chose to lean against a metal filing cabinet. He looked down at his feet in scuffed trainers rather than at Harvey.

"Mike, I'm so sorry."

"I got that from the texts." Mike said quietly. "Can you just go? Please?"

"Not without you hearing me out."

"Yeah, and then I'll forgive you just like that." Sarcasm sat stubbornly on the ends of Mike's words as he raised his eyes to Harvey. Mistrust sat prominent in those blue eyes, causing Harvey to ache.

Harvey was quiet for a moment as he looked out of the window at the dark sky. "You said you made a mistake by ever believing I was better. Mike, you didn't make a mistake. I promise you didn't. I was harsh last night and I shouldn't have ever _ever_ shouted at you like I did."

"Harvey, does this really matter? The fact you shouted at me?"

"Yes. If it didn't matter, then we'd be working late in my office right now over pizza or something. It matters. That's kind of why I'm here in your grandmother's care home since you refuse to open your door or return my calls."

Mike nodded a little, more to show he was listening than anything else.

"Please come back to work. The work you do is exceptional. The firm would lose a lot if your eye for detail was missing."

"Been asking Louis for advice on how to sweet talk me?"

"No. This is between you and I. Louis has nothing to do with it." Harvey sighed. "Your job is still there for you, Mike. Will be for the next week."

"Well, how very kind of you." Mike said as he rolled his eyes. "Are we done here?"

"Just know that I'm sorry, Mike. It was my actions that caused you to say the things you said." Harvey turned, feeling like he was about to shatter into a million pieces. The change in Mike's eyes made him hurt: he used to see eagerness in those eyes; but now, there was a change. He looked back at Mike and murmured quietly, "I'll miss you if you leave. But I better go now."

"Wait, there's something I want to tell you."

"Yeah?" Harvey turned back to Mike.

"If I do go, I don't want you to beat yourself up over this." He paused, "If I'm not back in the next week, hire a new associate. Or use Kyle, he worships the ground you walk on." Mike gave a little smile. "And by the way, you know the calls and texts on my phone from Donna, did you ask her to make them?"

"No. She made them because she misses you already. She's furious with me."

"Oh. Okay." Mike nodded. "Well, I'll give her a call and meet up with her at some point. She's not the one I'm mad at."

Harvey was quiet. Mike wanted Donna and not him. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before muttering a goodbye and leaving without another word.

Mike went back to his grandmother who squeezed his shoulder when he sat down and covered his face with his hands. He finally let out the huge breath he had been holding in.

"What did he say?" she asked gently.

"He's sorry."

"Did you forgive him?"

"No."

"Will you?"

"I want to, but I don't know." He sighed and felt the soft press of a kiss on the top of his head as he closed his eyes.

* * *

He called Donna while he walked home. The first ring hadn't even finished when she heard her worried voice. It was rare to hear such a tone from Harvey's executive assistant, normally she was teasing and cool, normally with a hint of sarcasm in her voice but when she picked up, her voice cracked as she said his name.

"Mike?"

"Hey," Mike said softly. She was quiet and Mike smiled slightly into the phone. "Donna, I'm not mad at you, you know."

"Good." Donna sighed. "What would I do without my puppy?"

"You'd be fine, but something tells me Harvey would feel your spectacular wrath more than he does already." He tugged his jacket around him as the cold air brushed at his skin.

"Oh, don't." Donna snapped. "I'm not happy with him at all."

"He mentioned. Listen, can you do lunch tomorrow?"

"I suppose I could squeeze you in. " He could practically feel Donna's warm smile down the phone.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Half twelve? In the sushi bar you adore so much?"

"Perfect. See you tomorrow."

* * *

Mike walked into the sushi bar the next day to be practically tackled by the redhead. Never had he pictured himself hugging the secretary but there he was, with her holding him as if she'd never let him go. He smiled as he patted her back and she pulled back with a watery smile.

"I've missed you, kid."

"Donna, it's been two days." Mike couldn't help but smile.

"And that's far too long! Plus, Harvey is just insufferable at the moment."

Mike flashed her a sympathetic look as they slid into some seats. They talked quietly, and Donna basically gave Mike a full presentation as to why he should come back. He smiled and covered her hand with his own as she looked away, imagining what her job would be like if Mike wasn't there. It hadn't bothered her for the seven years previously, but she was used to having Mike's puppy dog eyes and random coffee deliveries now. She wasn't going to give that up just because Harvey could be an ass.

When they got up to leave, he kissed Donna's cheek and promised to think about coming back. She nodded and said she'd work on Harvey. Mike insisted she shouldn't, but Donna said it was more for her benefit than anyone else's.

* * *

That afternoon, Harvey had just been about to leave when he found something written in Mike's handwriting tucked inside a folder. It wasn't anything important, but just something for a case. His eyes traced the letters and suddenly he couldn't do it. He was aware of the glass walls where he could be seen by anyone walking by.

He dashed down to the men's room but Louis entered just in front of him. No way, he thought quickly before doubling back and barrelling into the file room. It was empty, thankfully. He quickly shoved a box of files over to the door so he would at least be alerted should anyone try to enter.

Convinced he was alone, he pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long, shaky sigh. He had lost Mike. Donna was blaming him, rightfully, for it all. But it was just too much. The way Mike had looked at him when he had tried to apologise tore him apart. The bite in Mike's words had cut just as deep.

Everything around him reminded him of Mike. And not just at work, he had went home and put on a film to take his mind off of things - even if just for an hour or two - but he remembered that he and Mike had swapped quotes from this film and Harvey was left hurting more than ever.

He tugged at his collar before scrubbing a hand over his face, telling himself to snap out of it. Normally he could keep a poker face in front of anyone. He pulled out his phone and scrolled down desperately but didn't call. Mike wouldn't listen. And his rejection right now, well that would hurt more than anything.

There was a push on the door and a confused murmur of, "what the..." before the door was shoved and the box of files moved. Harvey didn't even have the will to move from his post sitting against the far wall and watched at Rachel came into the room. Rachel stood there, shocked by the sight of Harvey slouched against a wall with his phone in one hand and his head in the other.

Harvey's dark eyes rose to meet hers. She gasped a little. "Um..." she moved awkwardly, setting down the box she had carried in on a desk. "Harvey? Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" came the bitter reply. With that he shook his head, straightened his tie. He got up and walked out. She was the pretty paralegal Mike had flirted with ever since joining the firm. She was reminder of Mike, just like everything else. Rachel stood looking concerned and shocked as she took in what had just happened. The polished image of Harvey was not what she had just seen, and damn, the broken image of Harvey that she had just witnessed was difficult to take in.

She texted Mike, knowing that he and Harvey had fought and that's why Mike hadn't been in work. Her text read: _'You think Harvey doesn't care, think again.'_

* * *

**Hope you're enjoying it. If you're feeling up to it, hit that little review button. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I like how this is going. And I kind of like the Harvey and Rachel friendship. Come on, they could both be foodies and wine drinkers together while swapping stories about Mikey. Although sometimes Harvey gets possessive when she talks about him. **

**Enjoy the chapter. **

**Mistaken - Chapter 3**

Mike received Rachel's text and threw his phone from him. To think that Harvey actually cared, it was wishful thinking. Mike maintained the opinion that Harvey wanted him back so he didn't have to go through the painful process of hiring another associate.

Yet Mike found that he missed Pearson Hardman. He missed gossiping with Donna, flirting playfully with Rachel and watching Harvey in court. He missed his cubicle and yellow highlighters. He was getting bored of being at home all the time, too. And if he didn't go back to Pearson Hardman within the week he'd have to get back on the hunt for a job.

He groaned, torn between his few options and grabbed his jacket to go out with Jenny for coffee. Hopefully she'd be in a listening mood and he'd be able to spill his thoughts out that were crowded in his brilliant mind. He braved the cold, and when a black town car slid past him, his thoughts automatically jumped back to Harvey - like they always did.

* * *

The town car Mike had seen was not Harvey's. He was already in his office, talking to a client when he saw Rachel Zane walk past his office. He kept his mouth forming the words of employee security while he remembered how she had found him in the file room.

Once the client left, satisfied he would be doing well from the case, Harvey sat down to think over an entirely different issue. He just wanted to see Mike again. He realised he wouldn't care if Mike wanted to punch him, or shout at him until his glass walls shattered. He was just scared that Mike would tell him to stay the hell out of his life forever. That was something he couldn't have.

He found himself outside Rachel's office after lunch, wanting to talk to her but also turn on his heel and leave at the same time. He summoned all his famous Harvey Specter charm and knocked on the door before entering.

"I need your help," he said as he came into the room. He gestured to the chair in front of her desk, "May I?" She nodded as he unbuttoned his suit jacket and sat down, crossing his legs elegantly.

"What's up?" Rachel asked as she looked up from her keyboard. "If you're wanting the old employee records of the Campbell companies, Louis already came and picked them up."

"So apparently we're working together again," Harvey rolled his eyes and Rachel couldn't help but smother a laugh with her hand. He brushed a hand absently over the back of his neck. "No, I'm not here to talk about the Campbell case, rather to give you an apology."

"Oh, Harvey it d-" she said, immediately getting ready to say it didn't matter since he had been so upset but he waved a hand to silence her.

"It does. I've already upset one person in this firm, resulting in.. well, I guess you know what. But I'm sorry you had to see me like that. There was a lot of pressure that day and then I just had to get out of my damned office for a moment," Harvey gave his rehearsed little speech, looking Rachel in the eye as he said it.

Rachel gave a soft smile. "I understand," she said, "Harvey, I haven't told anyone if that's what you're questioning."

"I wasn't questioning anything, Rachel," Harvey leaned back in the chair. "Have..." he paused, "Have you spoken to Mike at all?"

"A little." Rachel said with a sad smile. "He misses work and everyone here - well, maybe not Louis."

"God, who _would_ miss him?" Harvey snorted with suppressed laughter as he scrubbed a hand over his face.

"Donna would miss testing out her acting on him." Harvey nodded with another quiet laugh as Rachel spoke. "Harvey, can I ask you something?"

Harvey didn't answer but simply raised an eyebrow and inclined his head slightly towards her. She looked down at her desk before looking back at the senior partner before her. "Do you miss Mike?" She bit her lip, wondering how they had come to be here. She had hardly pencilled in a heart to heart with Harvey Specter this afternoon.

Harvey was quiet for a moment before he answered her. "If I didn't miss him, do you think I would have been barricading myself in the file room?" He gave her a nod as he stood, pulling his poker face back into place. He moved towards the door but as he reached for the handle, he turned back and gave her a look. She couldn't place the expression but it was one she had never seen on him before. It was like he had just became aware that he had opened up to someone even though he maybe hadn't meant to in the first place.

He nodded again and said a quiet, "thank you," before leaving. She closed her eyes for a second, before going back to work.

* * *

Rachel found herself at Mike's door that evening. She hitched her bag higher on her shoulder and knocked on the door, arching an eyebrow at it as if it would swing open itself. It stayed resolutely shut. She knocked again. Still nothing. She pulled out her phone and immediately rang Mike's number. He picked up after the second ring.

"Hey there," she said, keeping her tone light.

"Hi, Rach. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing, just standing on the other side of your door." She tapped her foot impatiently as a chain rattled on the other side of the door and it swung open, showing Mike standing there in baggy jeans and t-shirt with his phone clamped to his ear.

She gave him a look and walked in, brushing past him as she tucked her phone back in her bag. "So, you're not back at work yet."

"Nope," Mike said quietly as he pushed his phone into his jeans pocket.

"You know, I kinda miss my lunch buddy. There's nobody to criticise my fabulous taste in food."

"Come on, Rachel, you had me eat Moroccan spiced couscous for lunch." Mike made a face, making him look like a five year old for a moment.

"That's not the point," she said, but she couldn't help the smile that crawled onto her face. "I spoke to Harvey today."

"Oh?" Mike said as he grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and handed Rachel one. "How'd that go?"

"It was him that came to see me actually." She sighed, "He misses you."

"Bullshit," Mike laughed softly as he drank from his bottle.

"Yeah, total bullshit when you find the most composed man on the planet close to tears on the file room floor, isn't it?"

"Mm, wait, what?" Mike said, doing a double take of what Rachel had just said. He looked at her, more confused than ever but he felt his heart ache a little at the thought of what Rachel had just described.

"You heard," she said as he patted his chest lightly and walked out of the door, knowing she had made an impact. She crossed her fingers and hoped he would, at least, want to do something about it.

* * *

Mike sat down on his couch, wondering what the hell had just happened. Harvey... close to tears? He couldn't imagine it, but then he could when he remembered their talk in the care home. Harvey had looked so hurt in that moment, he couldn't bare it. Deciding to act on impulse, he called Harvey. He could feel his heart beating as the phone rung, and then his thoughts were interrupted as Harvey's voice spilled into his ears.

"Mike? Hello?" Harvey sounded like he was shouting down the phone.

"Is this a bad time?" Mike asked quietly. "Should I go?"

"No, _no_, I was just coming out of the club and it's crowded tonight. Don't hang up - just give me one second." Harvey said, trying to keep relief out of his voice.

"Oh... okay." He waited until Harvey said his name again, and then he asked the question he wasn't sure he ever would. "Can we talk?" Mike toyed with the rip in his jeans on his knee, trying not to smile at the sound of Harvey's deep voice and just focus on the conversation.

"Sure. Now? Or do you want to meet up?" Harvey asked, feeling warmth wash over him with every word Mike said.

"How about when I come into work tomorrow?" Mike's heart was in his throat as he said those words.

"You... I mean, _yes_, that's fine," Harvey said quickly. "Mike, thank you so much for phoning me. And for coming back."

"We need to talk. I haven't decided yet, about coming back to work and everything." Mike nodded as things became clearer in his mind. "But we _will_ talk."

"That's all I ask," Harvey said, closing his eyes with relief. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Mike said softly. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

**Hope you're all enjoying it. Tomorrow will either be the last or second last chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Last one apart from an epilogue/follow up in the next few days. Thanks to everyone who read it, and thank you even more to those that reviewed it. **

**Mistaken - Chapter 4**

Harvey couldn't help but be nervous the next morning, although he hid it from everyone. He felt his stomach grip a little when he saw that Donna had cleared all his meetings for the entire day so he could spend as long with his associate as he needed. They were going to talk. That's all he wanted. But right now, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to talk. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to say anything.

He tossed one of his baseballs up in the air to keep himself busy, since he couldn't concentrate on the case in front of him if his life depended on it. The ball fell unceremoniously to the ground as his attention was attracted to a slim man standing chatting with his executive assistant. Harvey felt a little smile curve his lips, and he didn't bother to do anything about it.

He hadn't seen Mike since their meeting at the care home, and he let his eyes wander over him for a minute. He took in the lithe body, messy hair and even at this distance he could see the soft curve of Mike's smile. He watched as the younger man leaned in confidentially to Donna and made her laugh at something. Harvey couldn't help but wish he knew the joke, he sighed. The intercom crackled but gave him no clue as to what they were laughing about.

His mild jealousy was interrupted when he became aware of Mike walking towards his office. Mike opened the door and Harvey couldn't help but grin as he stood from his chair. "You s_till_ haven't learned to knock?"

Mike laughed and shook his head as he looked at Harvey. The laughter died away and the moment was so very still, both of them were incredibly aware of themselves and each other. Harvey moved around his desk, not breaking eye contact with Mike. Mike let out a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding in and the moment dissolved as he sunk onto the couch and Harvey sat down next to him.

"Still want to talk?" Mike asked shyly, as he shifted so he was facing Harvey.

"I do," Harvey said with a nod. "Mike," he made to continue but Mike made a quick gesture with his hand and he stopped.

"You've said a lot, Harvey, and I didn't really respond, well, I didn't talk things out when you were willing to." He gave a little bashful smile. "But, I don't want to be like this any more." He frowned, "I mean, I want to be here again." He groaned. "This doesn't sound as good as it did when I practiced this morning."

"You're coming back?" Harvey said, aiming to find clarification.

"If you'll have me," Mike said softly, glancing up at Harvey through his eyelashes.

"Of course I will," Harvey said with a suppressed laugh. "Harold came to me and asked to be my new associate, and then asked my opinion on full back tattoos," Mike laughed out loud at that, imagining how that conversation went in his head.

"And he's Harvard educated," Mike laughed softly.

"I'd rather have the one that isn't," Harvey said, leaning towards Mike a little.

"Well, I guess you have me." He looked at Harvey and sighed, "I missed this place." Mike's tone was almost wistful as he looked around the office.

"And here I was, thinking you were missing me," Harvey said, with that note of arrogance prominent in his voice.

Mike smiled. "Because I totally miss the guy that puts foot high piles of paper on my desk every hour and demands them to be proofed in half that time."

Harvey laughed. "Well, Mike, if you're not man enough to admit it, then I am. I kind of missed having you around the place."

"I missed you too," Mike's voice came out quieter than he had meant it too, almost a whisper but Harvey caught it since they were sitting so close together. "Can we," Mike started, "Can we just pretend this whole argument didn't happen?"

Harvey sighed. "Are you telling me I'm forgiven?"

Mike mimicked Harvey sigh, and closed his eyes for a moment. "Yes." He bit his lower lip. "This whole _thing_, whatever it is, has been terrible." He closed his eyes, remembering it had been hard for Harvey too - he knew this after Rachel had came to visit him. The thought of what she had described just made him feel awful, but it also made him realise that Harvey _was_ human, and maybe _did_ care - just a little bit.

Harvey made a noise of agreement, "I'm just glad you're back."

Donna appeared at the door, a little knowing smile on my face. "Have my boys kissed and made up then?" Her smile changed into a grin as she took in the big dog and the puppy sitting side by side like nothing had ever happened.

"Not sure about the kissed part," Mike said, as he stretched a little in his seat.

"It'll come," Donna said as she left the room, leaving Harvey and Mike staring at each other. Quickly, a blush was spreading across Mike's cheeks.

"She didn't mean anything by that, did she?" Mike asked, unable to move away from Harvey.

"Nothing will come of it if you don't want it too," Harvey said, his tone soft and reassuring.

"I..." Mike couldn't finish his sentence. Harvey smiled and placed his hand over Mike's. "We've been through a lot, huh?" Mike nodded numbly at this. "Maybe we should have dinner tonight, and finish this... talk." Harvey said, ducking his head to look in Mike's eyes.

"That'd be nice," Mike said, moving his hand to squeeze Harvey's fingers gently. They were quiet for a moment. "You know," Mike said softly, "I think Donna was serious about wanting to see us kiss."

Harvey leaned forward and pressed the gentlest of kisses against Mike's cheek, letting his lips linger for a moment before pulling back. "There." He subtly glanced out of the glass wall to see his executive assistant staring, hand pressed against her chest.

Mike smiled and raised a hand to touch at Harvey's jaw line. "I'm glad I came back."

"The feeling's mutual," Harvey said, he leaned back from Mike to ensure he remained professional at work but his hand stayed on top of his, fingers entwined.

**So I'll post a little epilogue tomorrow and that'll be it done. **


	5. Chapter 5Epilogue

**Mistaken - Chapter 5/Epilogue**

Their first kiss was after the dinner where they continued the talk. The talk evolved into one of feelings, and surprisingly, Harvey found himself talking more than Mike. That was a rare occurrence in itself since Mike usually had a lot of opinions on everything from movies to cheesecake flavours. For the record, he thought you couldn't beat a good sticky, sweet toffee cheesecake whereas Harvey argued that a classic New York would always be better.

They had taken a quiet walk after dinner, where Mike's hand had slipped under the hem of Harvey's jacket and wrapped low around his hips. His head had came down to lean on Harvey's shoulder as they walked. Once inside Harvey's luxurious condo, Harvey had bent his head a little and let his lips whisper over Mike's. He gave him time to pull back, time to move away but instead Mike had closed his eyes and moved closer, willing Harvey to kiss him properly. He happily obliged and his grip on Mike's hips became possessive.

* * *

Donna knew as soon as they walked in together the next morning. She tilted her head, taking in the scene before her. She saw the corner of Harvey's mouth kick up a little as he told Mike he'd see him later. Mike ran off to see Louis, so she cornered Harvey in his office. "A good date then. But, lots of kisses but no sex? Are you losing your touch?" She feigned horror as Harvey rolled his eyes.

"I'll have you know it was a mutual decision. And how exactly do you know we didn't have sex?" Harvey sighed as he picked out a record. He glanced at her, not bothering to challenge her on the accusation that he was 'losing his touch.' It was an outrageous statement but he really didn't want to raise Donna on the issue. He'd let Mike fill her in on the gossip after it happened - if she didn't already know somehow.

"He wasn't blushing enough for that," she said with her trademark little smirk.

"I see," Harvey walked over to the record player. "I should just accept you have goddamn supernatural powers."

"I know. When will you learn?" She scoffed and walked out, feeling his half smile on her back. She sighed as she settled behind her desk. Harvey had this… contented air surrounding him. When the puppy came bounding up to her desk an hour later, he grinned, his eyes alight as he looked from her to Harvey through his glass wall.

She watched as he entered, on her allowance, and saw as Harvey smiled at him and took the briefs from his hand. His hand lingered on Mike's as he took the folders, his thumb sliding down so he could grasp Mike's hand just for a moment. She saw the look on Harvey's face and Mike's warm, returning smile. Indeed, her boys had definitely kissed and made up.

* * *

The first time they had sex didn't come until three weeks later, and by that time there had been several dates and also several no-sex-but-lots-of-making-out sleepovers at Harvey's. They woke one sleepy Sunday morning, curled in each other's arms to find that it was the perfect moment. That's what Mike defined as what he wanted for their first time and so Harvey slid down to where Mike was cocooned in sheets and kissed him awake, with soft, slow movements of his lips. Mike purred against him and pressed close, allowing Harvey to growl sleepily in his ear, "Is it time?"

Mike didn't answer, but simply moved until he was on his back. With a tug on Harvey's old baseball shirt; he had the older man looming above him and bending to kiss trails across his pale neck. It was quiet, _so_ quiet. The whole room was still about them as they slowly rid each other of their sleep clothes and Mike couldn't help but stare when Harvey was lying, relaxed and warm, in the sheets looking up at him with pure, potent desire in his eyes.

It stayed quiet for the most of their love making. It wasn't like they were incapable of noise, just their lips stayed connected for a lot of the time, and Harvey found himself feeling rather than hearing Mike's moans and he covered his mouth with his own. The sounds that did make it to their ears were that of ragged breathing and the movement of sheets as the duvet fell completely off of the bed and the sheets tangled around them.

When they fell apart, both of them breathing hard, Mike turned to Harvey with a little frown in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Harvey asked, his voice a give away of his utter satisfaction. Mike propped himself on an elbow and leaned over Harvey slightly. Harvey brought a hand up to touch at Mike's ruffled hair and he couldn't help the warm smile that slid over his face. Concern lingered in Harvey's eyes as he looked at Mike, who looked down before looking back at him.

"This whole," he gestured between the two of them, "_thing_… it started because of _that_ argument."

"I thought it started because we made up and actually talked," Harvey said softly, stroking at Mike's side.

"Well, you could look at it that way…" Mike said, staring at the pillow beside Harvey's head rather than at him.

"Hey," Harvey said, putting his fingers under Mike's jaw to make him look at him, "Are you having second thoughts?"

Mike paused for a moment, his mind selecting images of them and pulling them to the forefront of his mind: The argument. The moment when Harvey raised his voice and actually shouted. The imagined image of Harvey on the file room floor. The making up. Harvey's hand on his. Harvey's lips on his. "No," he whispered softly. "I just think we've been through an awful lot to get here."

Harvey didn't say anything, but he pulled Mike down into a kiss. "I think it would've happened either way," he said gently as Mike moved back again.

Harvey's phone buzzed on the bedside table. He picked it up and saw a text from Donna:

_You had sex. _

Mike read it over Harvey's shoulder and leaned in for another kiss. It definitely was worth it all, the arguments, the sleepless nights, the numerous missed calls and tears. Because it all boiled down to this, them being in bed on a Sunday morning wrapped around each other and that was all they needed.

* * *

**Epilogue**

It wasn't like they never argued again, that would be ridiculous to assume. They argued over clients again, over the safety of Mike's lie, and over the security of their relationship. A lot of people immediately assumed that Harvey would win every argument, that Mike would immediately submit. But Mike could hold his ground - he didn't necessarily have a temper, but he would stand up for what he believed in.

After every argument, they were left hurt and a little lost, wondering how they could get back to each other. But then they'd look at each other and remember what they went through to get together in the first place. And then Mike would be in Harvey's arms and his hands would be messing up that perfect hair as they came back to the same thing every time: kissing and making up.

* * *

**C'est finis!**

**I had great fun writing this, especially because it was a bit more serious after the Truth and Dare fic which I think I might go back to have have some fun with some established relationship slashy dares. Anyway, this whole fic was a request from BlackWolf202 - so I hoped you liked it. **


End file.
